<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Two Hundred and Forty by FroppyKomori</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25412101">Two Hundred and Forty</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FroppyKomori/pseuds/FroppyKomori'>FroppyKomori</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Owl House (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:14:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>570</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25412101</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FroppyKomori/pseuds/FroppyKomori</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lights. That's it it's just about lights. Shortest thing I ever written honestly.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amity Blight/Luz Noceda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>139</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Two Hundred and Forty</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>An itch I needed to scratch while I worked on my bigger projects</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Two hundred and forty balls of light like fireflies littered the space Luz used as a bedroom. She knew exactly how many there were cause she hand drew and casted each and every one, and not only was she keeping count she also took some percussions earlier by setting up a stack of exactly how many she needed along with numbering all of them. </p><p>I understand you may be wondering why the number was significant but for now try to picture it. Two hundred and forty little lights floating here and there casting soft shadows on the walls and in the corners. A scene that would inspire warmth and happiness that I imagine some of you may even be smiling softly right now. Much like Luz who stood there in the center admiring her work.</p><p>The stained glass window was closed so none of the lights could escape and the floor was cleaned and polished. She had managed to find a place to put everything away so the room was relatively empty save for a Bluetooth radio by the door. Acquired by Owlbert during one of his trash runs in the human realm, she had managed to convince Eda to let her use it. Currently it hummed a sweet melody that was no doubt familiar to you and me. </p><p>
  <em>Wise men say </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Only fools rush in </em>
</p><p>
  <em>But I can't help </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Falling in love </em>
</p><p>
  <em>With you</em>
</p><p>The door opened to allow another, Amity Blight, who quickly closed the door behind her when she saw the scene before her. Amity Blight was Luz's girlfriend going on seven months now, two hundred and forty days to be exact. Now do you see why the number was significant? Luz had planned this for her girlfriend, for today was the day she wanted to tell her something. Something very important. But for now she simply reached out a hand, encouraging Amity to take it. </p><p>And Amity did for she always will. Luz's hand was the softest one she's ever held, not that she's held many, and the way they held her tended to take her breath away. Right now was no exception except the sensation was made all the more powerful by this situation she found herself in. She didn't know what to say or what to think, and it's a good thing there was magic cause she doubted she was even breathing. </p><p>They spun around a few times, their dance holding no method or rhythm. They were just two girls, smiling, laughing, living. Surrounded by lights and shadows that danced along with them, Luz leaned in close to Amity's left ear and sang along with some of the words. </p><p>
  <em>Take my hand</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Take my whole life too</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Cause I can't help</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Falling in love </em>
</p><p>
  <em>With you</em>
</p><p>There it was, out in the open, the thing Luz wanted to say. </p><p>
  <em>"I love you." </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Amity Blight, I love you."</em>
</p><p>Each and every light was a moment.</p><p>A reason.</p><p>A promise.</p><p>And while Amity took pride in the hold she had over her emotions it took all she had not to tear up as she stared into Luz's warm brown eyes. Eyes that held more light then all these two hundred and forty lights combined. </p><p>Eyes she will never grow tired of looking into, above lips that she's never had more of a desire to kiss. </p><p>She didn't say it back when actions spoke louder than words. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hopefully it makes someone smile.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>